


Workaholic

by silverwiings



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2racha to the rescue, CHAN NEEDS SLEEP, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Humor, its 2am i need sleep help, jyp cardboard cutout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwiings/pseuds/silverwiings
Summary: Jisung POVChan has been spending too many nights at the studio and 2racha decide to finally rescue him from his precious work.Humor and fluff ^^
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin
Kudos: 14





	Workaholic

**Jisung POV**

The sun is up and it's a new day. I walk into the JYP building admiring the life size cardboard cut out of our CEO at the front desk.

‘‘Ooo that’s new.’’ _...was he always that tall?_

I awkwardly pass the figure trying not to make eye contact with it. When I look at it for too long I swear the eyes follow me. I’m on my way to the elevator when suddenly the lady at the front desk yells in my direction.

‘‘Excuse me you can't just use the elevator!’’ she waves her hands around, calling me back ‘‘have you got any ID?’’

‘‘ID?!’’ I'm shocked, ‘‘Uh yeah sure, I’m Han Jisung, Straykids ace rapper, singer, and dancer. That good enough for you?’’

‘‘...ID please.’’

_Ahh dammit_

‘‘...I left it at home.’’

The lady huffs annoyed, ‘‘Then you can’t come in sir- Oh Seo Changbin good morning!’’

Her attitude shifts completely and I turn around to see Changbin waltzing into the building with his dark sunglasses and black fur coat. ‘‘Good morning- AHHH PARK JINYOUNG!’’

_Oh thank god, my pimp has come to save me_

‘‘Changbin~’’ I sing, linking my arm through his, ‘‘She won’t let me get through, please tell her I’m not some crazy sasaeng.’’

‘‘Where's your ID?’’ he asks expressionless.

‘‘Not you toooo,’’ I cry hanging off his arm. He blows his bangs out of his eyes and gives a side eye to the receptionist but it could've been directed to the Jyp cut out.

‘‘He’s with me. You probably didn't recognize him because he never comes before lunchtime.’’

She nods with understanding and signals us over to the elevator. We both bow and speed walk over to exit.

‘‘How could she ask me for ID, ME!?’’ I gasp once the doors close.

‘‘The Han Jisung we all know wouldn't wake up before 12pm, of course she would ask for ID.’’ He chuckles.

_He isn't completely wrong_

‘‘...Why are you up this early anyway?’’ Changbin mumbles.

‘‘Chan didn’t come back to the dorm last night.’’ I reply.

Changbin rubs his face with his free hand ‘‘Are you serious? I told him not to work as hard.’’

‘‘Yeah, but you know how he is…’’

‘‘Yeah I do, He’d rather crash in his studio than get a good night's sleep.’’

It's true. These days Chan almost works himself to death trying to create new songs for us. We don't even have any comebacks coming up, but he still refuses to care the bare minimum about his health. That man needs to sort out his priorities. 

‘‘I get he’s a workaholic, but this has to stop!’’ Changbin shouts.

‘‘Agreed!’’

We power walk from the elevator to the studio. A several staff stare confused but it‘s most likely due to our strong intimidating energy, not our forgotten linked arms.

_Today 2racha are gonna save you Chan._

Changbin flings open the door and yells into the room. ‘‘CHAN IT'S TIME YOU GOT SOME RES-’’

_O-oh_

There he is, head rolled back as he snores quietly into his black oversized hoodie. His hands are still over his keyboard like he fell asleep mid type and a beat quietly plays on loop in the background. If I wasn't so concerned I might have laughed at the small pool of drool collecting on his chin. 

‘‘C-chan?’’ I whisper, but he doesn't even stirr.

‘‘Jeogiyo Chan hogshi sleep isseoyo?’’

‘‘Shut up shrek.’’ I retort.

We both creep into the room, moving towards the big sleeping baby. His eyes are tightly shut and lips pouted. I poke his cheek and his head rolls around on his shoulders. But he doesn't wake up. 

_I knew he was a deep sleeper, but damn_

‘‘What are we gonna do, we can’t just leave him here like this.’’ I mumble.

Changbin observes the sleeping man for a moment and then turns towards me, ‘‘let's take him home then.’’

‘‘What?’’

‘‘Let's just you know… carry him.’’

I look at my hyung, blanked faced ‘‘I know you’re built like a truck, but how am _I_ supposed to move him? Chan is made of solid big tiddie muscle!’’

‘‘...A truck?’’

‘‘That’s what you chose to take from what I said?’’ I sigh.

‘‘I like to think of myself as a well toned chicken leg.’’

‘‘ᶜʰᶦᶜᵏᵉⁿ?’’ a small mumble comes from underneath us.

‘‘Chan You’re awake!’’ I gasp. Chan wriggles around in his chair before slipping back into his deep sleep. ‘‘Or not,’’ 

‘‘So how are we going to move him then?’’

I glance around the studio not seeing much besides the large pile of takeaways on his desk. I wish he would look after himself more. He can't keep lying to us and saying he's not overworking himself, he's knocked out on a swivel chair for god's sake. _Wait..._

‘‘What if…’’ I move closer to him and put my hands on the back of his chair. I give it an experimental push and as I thought Chan rolls straight into a wall.

‘‘What the hell Jisung, what was that for?’’

_Omg Jisung your brain is so big._

I smile to myself ‘‘This might just work.’’

**\-----**

After securely fastening our hyung into the chair with extra hoodies and coats, we get ready for the journey ahead of us. The plan which me and genius second in command Spear.B have come up with is to secretly wheel our hyung out of the building and into our manager’s car without waking him up.

_...Easy right_

‘‘Finishing touch,’’ I place Changbin’s dark sunglasses over his eyes, ‘‘alright let’s go.’’

Chan’s knees knock against everything as we try to squeeze him through the narrow doorway.

‘‘Sorry Wally,’’ Changbin whispers when the chair hits the wall a little too hard. Chan just sleeps through the whole ordeal.

Eventually we squeeze him through successfully with only minor bruising. We dash down the hallway this time noticing the stares from staff.

When waiting for the elevator a man turns towards and us points at Chan ‘‘Is he-’’

‘‘-asleep, no no no definitely not.’’ I reply, definitely not raising suspicion from the growing crowd.

‘‘...I was going to say drunk.‘’

‘‘What?’’ I reply confused, ‘‘why would Chan be drunk?’’

The crowd start whispering and looking at each other, but I don’t understand why.

The elevator doors open and Changbin quickly drags us in before I say anything else. We both breathe a sigh of relief when no one else decides to join us. The doors shut and we start descending to the ground floor. I look at Chan’s face and he seems to be peacefully unaware he’s even left the studio.

_We’re almost out, should be smooth sailing from here-_

The doors open and right in front of our noses is the receptionist from before.

_Shit_

‘‘W-whos this?’’ she asks a little shocked.

‘‘This,’’ I say, gesturing to the limp ragdoll with tilted glasses. ‘‘This is Bang Chan of course.’’ Changbin lifts Chan’s hand and shakes it in her direction with the intention of a friendly wave, but it just makes him look more like a corpse.

‘‘M-maybe I should get off work early today.’’ she sighs moving back to her desk.

We smile back, continuing to roll Chan through the lobby. As we push him over the entrance I can’t help but feel like I’ve forgotten something. I look over at the receptionist packing her things and it suddenly comes back to me. I stride over to her desk and she’s already preparing for the worst.

‘‘Look I’m about to get off work could you please just give me some peace-’’

‘‘Can I have this?’’ I point at the Jyp cardboard cutout.

‘‘S-sure.’’ her hands come up to her temples as if she’s trying to hold her thoughts together.

‘‘Thanks!’’ I reply, picking it up and flinging it over my shoulder.

Outside Changbin is successfully stuffing our leader into the back seat of the minivan with it only slightly looking like a kidnapping.

‘‘Why do you have that?’’ Changbin asks, referring to the stolen figure.

‘‘You’ll see later.’’ I chuckle.

At the dorm, with the help of the other members, we successfully get our hyung tucked into bed with a new hoodie and matching sweatpants. His soft snoring never once stopped throughout the whole commotion. it's times like this where we can fully see our leader completely relaxed that I think about how grateful I am to have him in my life. On the days where things go wrong and we feel like giving up, Chan stays strong for us and keeps us going. 

_Hopefully he knows we would do the same for him_

''Goodnight cutie Bang Chan,’’ I say dropping the honorifics.

‘‘Oi, behave.’’ Changbin says positioning the Jyp cardboard cutout at the end of the bed.

‘‘Don't listen to him baby.’’ I leave a little kiss on his forehead and move away from the sleeping beauty for the last time.

We leave and turn off the light letting him rest. We are about to shut the door when there is a very small voice from under the covers.

‘‘ᵐᵐᵐ ᵍᵒᵒᵈⁿᶦᵍʰᵗ’’

We smile to each other and shut the door all the way.

**\-----**

Most of the day has passed and there has still been no movement from Chan. The members have all been passing the time doing the normal things Straykids does. Playing video games, cooking, and annoying Changbin.

‘‘When do you think he’s going to wake up,’’ Jeongin whines, on his 4th brownie.

‘‘Not sure,’’ I reply, ‘‘when we found him he looked completely exhausted.’’

‘‘Let me know when he wakes up then,’’ he says reaching for another treat.

I snicker to myself, ‘‘don’t worry, you’ll know.’’

The youngest cocks his head to the side confused.

'‘AHHHHHH JYP!’’ There is a loud bang and a scream from the eldest’s room and we all turn our attention to the noise.

‘‘He’s up.’’

**-fin-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, hope you found this story as funny to read as I found it to write.  
> This is my first fan fiction I've posted to ao3 so please be nice to meeee ^^


End file.
